PONGO'S AFFAIR
by Janus oberoth
Summary: This a story that I wrote for Balto151 /user/balto151/ using his character Luna. Pongo does not have all his needs covered by Perdita. When he meets a female in the next farm, he gets impressed by her beauty. It contains Lemons


Pongo feels the ground beneath his feet; he walks along the road while being guided by Roger. Pongo sees that his pet inhales a puff of smoke with one hand while he is holding his pipe and the other hand is a strap.

Pongo is happy to have some time with his friend, since the wedding in a few occasions he and Roger had gone for a walk or have a time to play; sometimes Pongo misses his days of bachelorhood because at that time only was he and his best friend. Pongo knows it's not his friend's fault, he and his wife work hard in order to keep the farm.

Pongo is very grateful because other human would not waste money in all the puppies, but Roger and Anita do it. The Dalmatian dog is very happy to have his big family with him.

Pongo loves to his to his wife, Perdita.

The Dalmatian dog sighs thinking about his mate, she was beautiful and he loved her, but lately she had been cold. Pongo knew that caring for 99 puppies is very complicated and tiring.

Pongo knew that it was also necessary to have some alone time with his mate, he was trying to get her out for a walk, but she was in no mood, so Pongo has stopped asking it. The last time that they got out had been nearly a month ago, in that occasion they had made the love.

But that one time was enough for Pongo, he felt his need for sex increased more and more. Pongo had begun to think in his daughters in an inappropriately way; this makes him feel awful because they are young puppies.

Following in his lists of females were Anita and Nanny, for Pongo was not something new to sex between dogs and humans, he had heard about it before, but this act was something that Pongo not want to do because in first place it is weird.

Second, he considered treason like the fact of fuck the wife of his friend, and Nanny, the woman would probably have a heart attack, if he does that move.

Pongo shakes his head to avoid thinking about his problem, he wants to enjoy this moment. Roger and Pongo finally arrive at the neighboring farm.

Pongo sees a large farm; he can see cows grazing on the site. Roger wanted to know their new neighbors who had moved a couple of weeks ago, so he thinks it's the right time.

Roger and Pongo enter in the farm and head towards the door, Roger knocks on the door and waits just like Pongo. The door opens and a man of about sixty greets to Roger, he presents himself to the man.

The man invites to Roger to get inside his home, the old man caresses to Pongo, he wags his tail. Roger sits on the couch while the man calls his wife, she appears after a while. Pongo feels comfortable in the place, he sees thinks that they are very good people, they have a pleasant chat with Roger.

While the conversation continues, Pongo looks around; he sees that above the fireplace there big framed photograph.

"It must be their family." Pongo thinks while he is studying photography, the old couple looks much younger with several children with them.

Pongo smiles thinking that one day Roger and Anita would have a photograph like that, but he would not be alive to see that picture.

"Your dog is well-behaved" the old woman says while she is petting to Pongo, he moves his tail by woman's caresses.

"Maybe he can have fun with Luna." The woman says looking at her husband, he agrees.

Pongo is curious about Luna, he thinks that that Luna is some kind of domestic animal; he hopes it was not a cat because he does not like them, Tibbs is the only one that Pongo accepts. The old man stands up; he leads to Pongo and Roger to the kitchen.

He opens the back door.

Pongo sees the outside of the farm; there are many trees, silos, barns. The Dalmatian dog thinks this place is not so different from his own home; Pongo loved the open spaces where he can run and play with his children.

The old man goes out with Roger and Pongo. The old man does a powerful whistle.

Pongo sees that from the trees appears a yellow figure, Pongo can see that it is a dog; it is running toward where he and Roger are waiting. Due the barking, Pongo can tell that the dog is a female.

The eyes of Pongo open wide when he sees at the female that is coming.

"She is beautiful." Pongo says while he swallows with some difficulty. She has a Black hair covering his head; she has blonde fur covering her body. White fur on her chest and belly, her texture is robust, but she looks pretty good. Pongo had never seen a female like her in his life.

Luna sits in front of at Pongo and greets him with much joy.

"My name is Luna." The female says looking at Pongo.

"My name is Pongo." Pongo says as with difficulty while he extends his paw and shakes Luna's paw.

Pongo feels the softness of the fur of Luna; he is paralyzed by the beautiful deep blue eyes of the dog.

"Well, at last I see a dog." Luna says giving a snort of anger. She had been alone for the past three days since she came to the farm.

"It's a great space for a single dog." Pongo says looking at Luna, she nods.

"Maybe he can have fun with this." the old man says taking a Frisbee and giving it to Roger.

"A Luna does not like catch it." The man says looking at Roger.

"Do not you like it?" Pongo asks looking at Luna.

"No, the dogs of my breed enjoy pulling the sled." Luna says looking at Pongo is surprised by the response of the dog.

Roger throws the Frisbee, Pongo runs after the Frisbee. Pongo barks at the time to jump and catch the Frisbee, he returns to the place where Roger is waiting to throw the disc again.

When he is approaching, Pongo sees that Luna looks at him with much attention and admiration.

Pongo is happy to see that she is impressed, Pongo gives back the Frisbee to Roger, and he once again throws it for Pongo.

Pongo feels that his heart beats harder while he runs behind the Frisbee, he was decided to give his best to impress to Luna. Pongo jumps up and does a somersault in the air before catching the Frisbee and fall to the ground on his feet.

Pongo trots to the place where is Roger, he and the old man discuss the maneuver of Pongo. The Dalmatian dog turns his attention to Luna; she wags her tail feeling very excited and impressed by the maneuver of Pongo.

Pongo smiles happy seeing that he had achieved his goal, for the next fifteen minutes Pongo impresses to Luna. She sees how again and again Pongo catches the Frisbee with ease and skill.

Finally Roger and his neighbor re-enters the house. They left alone to Luna and Pongo, he breathes while he is recovering from the physical effort he had done.

Pongo sees that Luna looks at him very carefully; he smiles because he has impressed the girl. Pongo in a long time had not to do something for impress a girl. That makes him feels very excited.

"You are very good in that game." Luna says looking at Pongo, he is smiling happy.

"I really enjoy it since I was a pup." Pongo says looking at Luna.

"I also tried it, but I guess it's not my thing, good for my kind." Luna says while she rubs her paw feeling ashamed.

"By the way I never saw a dog of your breed." Pongo says with much interest, he had seen several breeds of dogs in her life, but none like Luna.

"I do not think there are many dogs like me here in England, my race generally lives in places of constant snow, like Alaska." Luna says looking at Pongo; he is listening with great interest to the female.

"For all I know, the huskies usually pulls sleds in the snow, that is why not attracts me going after a Frisbee." Luna said looking at Pongo, he nods slightly.

"Dalmatians are known for being firefighter dogs, but most of us are pets." Pongo says looking at Luna.

"Here you have a lot of place to run and play." Pongo says looking at Luna.

"I can run a lot, but I did not meet any other dog around with who have fun." Luna said looking at Pongo.

"So I'm not here." Pongo says looking at Luna, she laughs softly by the words of Pongo.

"Well I still have the stars, I like to see the stars in the sky, but again I feel lonely." Luna says looking at Pongo with some sadness in her eyes.

"In London I used to have fun with some friends, we used to see the sky at night, I guess that sounds a bit weird." Luna says looking at Pongo, he shakes his head.

"Of course not, I also like and occasionally howl at the moon." Pongo says doing to mimic of a wolf howling, Luna chuckles.

"If you feel alone, I can accompany you to see the stars." Pongo says looking at Luna, she smiles happy.

"I would love that." Luna says looking at Pongo.

Pongo in his mind can only think that this would be something out of his normal routine; he needed to feel more alive and happy in his life. His pups were his greatest joy, but he requires a space for himself.

"I never came around here. Could you give me a tour?" Pongo asks looking at Luna.

"Sure, let's go." Luna says looking at Pongo. He does a gesture indicating that he follows her.

Luna begins to walk, Pongo quickly places himself to her right, they chat while they are walking. Pongo learns about Luna's life, Luna is not here by her desire, she missed a lot to her owners that had sent her here because her owners were moving and they had no place for her.

While the tour progresses, Pongo realizes that this farm was not much different of his home; it had barns, silos and stables. The obvious differences were in that there was not a pond for swimming and many animals, probably because the owners are old people and they can't care many animals.

An hour later appears Roger and calls to Pongo; he approaches to his owner. Roger places the strap in Pongo's collar.

"See you at 9:00 pm." Pongo says looking at Luna, she nods content.

Pongo and Roger walk back to the farm, Roger smokes his pipe again. Pongo not stop thinking about Luna, she was a young, beautiful and enjoyable female dog. Pongo and Roger arrive at the farm about twenty minutes later.

When they arrive at the house, they enter in the living room where Anita and Perdita are watching television. Anita is sitting on the couch and Perdita is lying on the rug in front of Anita.

"How was it?" Anita asks looking at Roger; he puts his jacket on the rack.

"Very well, they are very friendly people." Roger says while he sits next to Anita.

Roger and Anita are talking while Pongo and Perdita are resting on the rug. Both are silent while they are watching television. Pongo sighs in annoyance and discouraged.

"I discovered to Rolly overeating again." Perdita says while she is watching TV.

"I'll talk to him about that." Pongo says looking at Perdita, she nods. Perdita continues watching TV, Pongo sighs again and decide to put his attention on television.

At the end of the TV show Perdita and Pongo put to the puppies to sleep, they fall asleep within minutes. Pongo and Perdita leave the barn.

"I'll go to sleep." Perdita says looking at Pongo, he nods slightly and sees that his wife walks toward the house.

Pongo looks at her a moment, he sighs in annoyance. Pongo sees the barn a moment before heading out to the farm; he leaves the farm and walks on the road.

The Dalmatian dog hears crickets in the middle of the night; Pongo feels the ground under his feet while he is thinking about Perdita. She was not the same female with who he did fall in love at first sight.

Pongo walks for twenty minutes until he sees the farm of Roger's neighbor.

Pongo gets close to the entrance to the farm, he notices that all the lights are off, that tells to Pongo that all humans are asleep.

Pongo is glad, Pongo jumps over a wooden fence, he listens that everything is in silent. The Dalmatian dog walks carefully not to bump into something.

The fact that the moon was full is helpful for Dalmatian dog, he stops.

"Luna." Pongo calls softly. The Dalmatian dog walks while he is calling to the female dog.

Suddenly something falls on Pongo and knocks him. Pongo opens his eyes and sees that Luna is laughing on him, she wags her tail uncontrollably.

Pongo smiles at the young female, she moves and Pongo gets up. Pongo is not upset with Luna; she is young and so playful.

"I'm ready for our date." Luna says looking excited to Pongo.

"Did you say Date?" Pongo asks with a comical grimace, Luna laughs.

"We are going do something together. Is not that a date?" Luna asks smiling and looking at Pongo, he also smiles.

"I know the perfect place to watch the sky." Luna says looking at Pongo. She begins to walk, Pongo follows her.

Pongo observes the movement of the hips of Luna, Pongo looks at the girl with delight as she walks. They stop in the middle of the farm; Luna leans back and gets comfortable while she is looking at Pongo.

Pongo leans back at the right side of Luna; he sees the stars that twinkle in the dark sky.

"If you want I can tell you some constellations." Pongo says looking at Luna, she accepts excitedly.

Pongo begins to teach at Luna some constellations and stars. Luna is listening carefully while Pongo is speaking, he is happy to feel the presence of a female close to his body.

Pongo takes the front paws of Luna and helps her to find the stars that he indicates, Luna feels impressed by the knowledge of Pongo, she could not believe that Pongo understood pretty well something that only humans knew.

Around midnight Luna decides that is enough, she and Pongo stretch their bodies in order to increase blood circulation to their legs. Pongo studies Luna's body.

She is beautiful; Pongo continues looking without realizing that she had realized his gaze.

"I propose a race." Luna says looking at Pongo.

"What is the finish?" Pongo asks to Luna, she looks around and smiles. "That abandoned barn, the output signal will be when that cloud finishes passing the Moon." Luna says looking at Pongo, he nods. Pongo and Luna get in position.

Pongo notices that she is anxious and concentrated in the sky, Pongo decides to put his attention on the cloud that moves slowly. The Luna slowly appears.

Pongo gets ready while he not takes away his gaze from the Moon.

When the Moon finally appears completely, Pongo and Luna start running. Pongo's heart pumped as he runs, he sees that Luna is ahead of him.

Luna's youth makes her more faster than Pongo, but Pongo is determined not to give up.

Pongo speed up while he listen a howl of excitement from Luna, she is happy running on the farm.

Pongo and Luna are head with head, they look to each other and smile, suddenly Luna stumbles and falls on Pongo, he loses his balance. They roll on grass until they stop. Pongo is lying on his back on the grass; he feels the body of Luna on him. Pongo opens his eyes in surprise to see that the crotch of Luna is on his face.

Pongo has his snout below the opening of Luna; he can feel the sweet aroma of that slit. The Dalmatian dog feels a shock in his body when he perceives that aroma. Luna stands up and moves his head to try to recover; she realizes that Pongo has a great view of her crotch.

Luna finally feels replenished, she opens her eyes in surprise when she feels that Pongo licks her vagina, she moans. Pongo holds Luna hips and pulls them to his face; He forces Luna to sit on his face.

Pongo licks and sucks Luna's vagina uncontrollably, his tongue moves from front to back on the warm cleft of Luna. She tries to get up, but Pongo holds her in place while he eats her delicious vagina.

Luna gasps and moans feeling a great internal heat that gets more intense to each lick of Pongo. Luna feels that her vagina is completely wet; her juices are dripping from her vagina.

Pongo does not waste delicious that nectar emanating from the body of Luna, she moans when she feels that the tongue of Pongo enters inside her. Pongo uses his tongue to explore the tunnel of love of the female. Pongo's heart races when the tip of his tongue touches Luna's hymen.

Luna pushes his ass on the face of Pongo; he feels that the muscles of the female's vagina tighten. Pongo hears a loud howl of Luna when she feels a strong orgasm and the pleasure fills her body.

Luna's body collapses on Pongo, he licks Luna's vulva carefully to clean and enjoy the juices. Meanwhile Luna whines of pleasure feeling like her sensitive vulva is touched by the tongue of Pongo.

When Pongo stops, Luna moves her body and falls on the grass. Pongo re-licks his mouth while Luna pants heavy. Pongo gets up and looks at Luna, she wags her tail weakly.

Pongo helps to Luna to get up; she looks at Pongo and wags her tail.

"That I ..." Luna says looking at Pongo, he smiles.

Pongo licks Luna's face before kisses to Luna; Pongo is content feeling Luna's inexpert response. Pongo breaks the kiss and licks affectionately Luna's face, she smiles shyly to Pongo.

Pongo brings near his nose to Luna's right ear.

"It is your turn to return the favor." Pongo says softly in hear of Luna, she looks at the belly of Pongo and gasps when she sees the erection of Pongo.

Pongo smiles because Luna is blushing. Pongo takes Luna's paw and leads her to the barn where they enter. Pongo gets close to a bale of hay, he leans back on the bale of hay; Pongo spreads his hind legs for Luna.

Luna sees with much interest Pongo's crotch; Pongo takes Luna's paw and places it on his balls. Luna looks at Pongo; he smiles and tells her to continue.

Luna begins to explore the testes of Pongo, she gently squeezes them while she is watching to Pongo, she wants to know, if she does the right thing. Pongo nods and looks like the paw of the female moves on his balls carefully.

The right paw of Luna moves up and reaches the knot of Pongo; Luna is surprised by the size of the knot. The dog moves her paw around the knot before moving her paw on the Dalmatian's dog red axis.

Luna reaches the tip of the penis of Pongo; she picks up the accumulated precum on the tip.

"Taste it." Pongo says looking like Luna observes at her paw.

Luna brings near her paw to her mouth and puts one claw into it; the female dog feels the salty taste of the precum of Pongo.

"Do you like it?" Pongo asks looking at Luna, she just nods.

"Now use your tongue." Pongo says while she is stroking with his paw the tip of his penis and smiles at the female, she looks at him with surprise.

"Come on, you enjoyed when I did it to you." Pongo says as he places his paw on Luna's head and pushed it to his penis. Pongo sees that Luna's snout gets close to his penis, he smiles while he thinks in Luna's warm mouth.

Luna opens her mouth and takes Pongo's penis in it; she perceives the taste of the hard meat of the male.

Pongo groans and rests his head back feeling the warm of the mouth of Luna; looks at Pongo while he holds the female's head in place. Luna starts moving his head perceiving the salty precum of Pongo, it falls on her tongue.

Pongo looses Luna's head, he watches like she moves her head and she looks at him. The image is very exciting for Pongo, he decides to relax and enjoy the view and the pleasure that he feels.

Luna takes out Pongo's penis of her mouth, she looks at him a moment before moving his tongue over the tip of the penis of Pongo. Luna hears the groaning of Pongo. The tongue of Luna moves on the shaft of Pongo.

She licks completely the hard knot. Luna again puts Pongo's penis in her mouth and sucks. Luna feels like the tip of the penis touches the entrance of her throat, she lowers the rate of her suck.

Pongo meanwhile has his eyes closed enjoying the mouth of Luna, he feels that his pleasure intensifies while he moans faster. Pongo opens his eyes and looks happy to Luna; she looks at him and seems that is happy too.

Pongo holds Luna's head and pushes his hips growling; Luna is surprised to feel her mouth is filled with spicy cum of Pongo. She tries to move away, but Pongo holds her head. Pongo smiles while he is forcing to Luna to swallow his semen.

Luna feels that Pongo's sticky semen slides down her throat, she swallows all the cum. Pongo looses Luna's head and quickly joins his mouth with the mouth of the female dog.

Pongo sticks his tongue to find the tongue of Luna; both are intertwined in a deep kiss. Pongo feels the taste of his own semen that stains his snout.

Pongo breaks the kiss and looks at Luna; she re-licks her mouth and smiles.

Pongo licks Luna's face to clean some traces of semen, he stops and gets up. He takes to Luna by her collar; he guides her to a bale of hay.

Pongo leans to Luna on a hay bale, she is on her chest. Luna feels some pricks on her chest, but this is not painful due to her long fur. Luna feels that Pongo mounts her and moves away her tail in a single movement.

Pongo looks lustfully at Luna, it feels like his penis spreads precum while he moves his hips, he feels like the tip of his penis rubs Luna's thighs and the hay. He prepares to take the virginity of this wonderful female.

Luna feels that the wet tip of Pongo's penis touches the entrance of her vagina; she feels the tip of the penis slightly press and enters in her body. Pongo moans feeling like the tip of his penis finally enters in a vagina; it is not the one of his wife, but a virgin vagina.

Luna feels the first penetration of a male; she closes her eyes and feels like squirts of precum sprayed the walls of her vagina. Pongo restrains himself and pushes slowly while he is thinking that he is going to fuck to Luna in a hard way, he wants to do Luna completely his. His relationship with Perdita has no place in his head in this time.

Pongo's penis is wrapped by Luna's vaginal walls; they lubricated the Dalmatian dog erection. Luna feels a light touch on one part of the inside of her vagina.

Pongo stops and prepares to take the virginity of Luna; Perdita had not been a virgin for what he had not enjoyed that privilege.

Luna yelps when Pongo pushes his penis, she feels that her thin membrane tears apart when Pongo's penis enters complete in her body. Pongo feels like a small amount of hot blood touches his knot; it is touching the vaginal entrance of Luna.

Luna has her eyes closed, she moans when Pongo takes out his penis and pushes it back inside Luna with hard and speed. The female dog feels that Pongo's hips hit her ass quickly; it feels like a meat piston gets in and gets out of her vagina quickly.

Pongo moans and pushes his penis with full speed; he pumped his cock rapidly. Luna moans feeling an intense and incredible pleasure; she feels that the walls of her vagina secrete its juices.

Luna feels the breath of Pongo on her right ear; she opens her eyes and can only see the muzzle of Pongo. Luna whimpers of pleasure, she feels like Pongo's chest and belly rub her back while the dalmatian dog is moving on her.

Pongo does not restrain himself; he had restrained his sexual urges and now is the time to set them free. Pongo drools while his instincts dominate his body.

Luna feels that something big presses the entrance to her vagina; the knot of Pongo tries to enter in the female dog. Pongo pushes with decision to tie the dog and fill her with cum for the first time in her life.

Luna feels that the opening of her vagina opens and slowly begins to wrap the knot of Pongo. She feels like the big knot is stuck in her.

Pongo increases his thrusts listening Luna's moans of pleasure, she feels something amazing and unique pleasure that she never before she felt.

Pongo closes his eyes and grits her teeth giving the last push; he releases his sperm into the uterus of Luna. She howls when he feels a current of energy running through her body at the time that Pongo's seed splash the walls of her vagina, it releases an orgasm in the Female Husky dog.

Luna hears Pongo's breathing on his ear; he feels that the last remnants of his semen flow of his penis. After a few minutes Luna feels that Pongo moves, she is surprised to feel that Pongo again resumed his thrusts, slow and short.

Pongo feels cum covering his penis while he moves, he does not want to lose his erection while he is enjoying Luna's soft vaginal walls. Pongo stops and starts to pull out his penis.

Luna moans in pain just like Pongo, she feels that her vagina's opening is distended and the penis of Pongo leaves her inside. Luna feels that cum is dripping from her opening. Pongo turns Luna's body placing her on her back on the hay.

Pongo places himself on Luna, he kisses her. Pongo pushes his hips and again his penis enters in Luna, Luna's groan is muted by the mouth of Pongo.

Luna groans when Pongo starts his thrusts, she closes her forelegs around the neck of Pongo and opens her hind legs. Pongo breaks the kiss and licks Luna's face, she feels like Pongo's erection moves within her.

Luna rests her head back and enjoys, she feels that her nipples are rubbed by Pongo's fur. Pongo is moving while he has his eyes closed.

Pongo knows that it would take him more time to cum again, he enjoys the clefts of the vaginal walls of Luna, and he pumps slowly while he has his eyes closed.

Pongo opens his eyes and smiles to see that Luna had given herself entirely to pleasure. Pongo thrusts continue for several minutes.

Luna feels that Pongo's balls hit her ass; she feels that some hay gets in the fur of her back. Pongo increases the speed of his thrusts while he feels that his balls are preparing to release his semen.

Luna feels that Pongo stops suddenly, she feels a new load of cum floods her love canal. Luna utters a great groan of pleasure feeling an orgasm.

Meanwhile Pongo grits her teeth and has her eyes closed pushing his hips and trying to deposit more cum in Luna.

Pongo and Luna pant, they look at each other and join their mouths in a deep kiss. They roll their bodies and fall on the floor. Luna is on Pongo, she smiles and gets comfortable.

Pongo feels that Luna's breathing slows down and she falls asleep.

Pongo smiles while he hugs to Luna. Pongo falls asleep feeling satisfied by what happened that night.

The next day Pongo wakes up, he feels the weight of the body of Luna on his body. Pongo smiles and licks the face of Luna; she wakes up slowly feeling Pongo's tongue on her face.

Luna finally wakes up and looks at Pongo, she smiles. Luna rolls over herself and falls on the floor. She starts laughing along with Pongo; they get up and look at each for a few moments.

"I already need to go." Pongo says looking at Luna.

"Will you come back again?" Luna asks smiling.

"Sure." Pongo says while he is wagging his tail.

Luna also wags her tail; the two leave the barn and walk together towards the entrance of the farm. Both laugh while their tails move quickly and their hearts are pumping hard.

Arriving at the farm entrance, Pongo kisses to Luna on the mouth and says goodbye. Pongo runs towards the farm, he did not know what time it is or if his family is awake.

He must take a quick bath to avoid raising any suspicion.

Pongo arrives at the farm and enters carefully; he notices that his puppies begin to leave the barn while they are yawning. Pongo quickly and quietly moves to get to the hiccup hole without being detected by his pups.

Pongo sneaks between maize and is relieved when he gets out by the other side of the field, he does not see anyone. Pongo jumps into the water and starts swimming while, he dives quite a few times.

Pongo hears voices of his pups; he sees that Lucky and several of his brothers get out of the bushes laughing.

"Dad!" Puppies say when they jump into the water and join to Pongo; they splash with his father. All of them have fun.

Pongo sees that Lucky climbs a tree branch to jump from there.

"Careful, I do not need to remind you what happened on the previous occasion." Pongo says watching to his puppy. He is three feet over water while he gets ready to jump.

Other puppies laugh remembering like their brother used the cone of shame for some time.

Lucky jumps and forms a big splash of water, Pongo smiles when the pup comes to the surface, he is very excited. Pongo congratulates him because he did it very well.

After an hour of swimming, Pongo and his pups go out, he has fun when he starts to shake water of body and wetting his pups that were already removed the excess water from their fur.

Pongo goes to the kitchen; he eats his food and enters in the living room. Pongo lies down on the rug and watches TV while his thoughts are on Luna and his desire to see her again tonight and many others.

Pongo feels that Perdita stops near him.

"Pongo, can you take care of the puppies today?" Perdita asks looking to Pongo.

"Sure no problem" Pongo responds as he rests his head on his front paws that are crossed.

"Great" Perdita says, she walks away and Pongo turns his attention to television.

Three nights later, Pongo is with Luna again, the last night they spent good times.

Pongo nuzzles to Luna on the neck; he moves his nose on the dog's fur.

Luna stops him a few moments later. Pongo tries to mount to Luna, but she stops him, Pongo is frustrated for that.

"Tonight I would like us to take a bath together, here there's no place to do it, so I guess you know where we can do it." Luna says looking at Pongo. He is surprised by the wish of Luna.

"I do not think it's convenient." Pongo says thinking in the hiccup hole, it could be a very dangerous situation.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Luna says annoyed and returning to the house.

"Wait... I guess there will not be much of a problem." Pongo says looking at Luna; she is looking at him over her shoulder.

She gets excited while Pongo smiles with disturbance, he does not want to take Luna to the farm, but he wants to have her... he needs to have her. Pongo and Luna leaves the farm, they walk on the road.

Pongo feels very uneasy thinking about what would happen if his puppies or Perdita discovers him and Luna. Pongo feels a lick on his cheek; he wags his tail and smiles at Luna, and she smiles and caresses him with her snout.

Pongo quickly forgets his worries, he feels happy. They finally arrive at the entrance of the farm.

"This way, in silence" Pongo says while he is looking at Luna. She nods slightly and follows Pongo. He is leading to Luna through the cornfields. Pongo is worried while he is hearing the movement of corn plants around him.

After a while they come out of the corn field and see the hiccup hole. Pongo smiles at Luna, she is happy. Luna wags her tail uncontrollably; she quickly jumps and enters in the water.

She dabbles a moment before turning and looking at Pongo, Luna smiles and splashes some water. Pongo starts to enter in the water; he walks while he takes a quick breath. He feels the cold water completely surrounding him.

Pongo's head is above the water surface, he looks at Luna. She smiles and splashes water to him, Pongo splashes water to Luna, and she tries to protect herself of the water.

Luna moves away from Pongo, he follows her. Both swim while are playing and enjoying each other's company.

Luna and Pongo are swimming in circles while they are watching to each other, she notices that Pongo seems a little distracted for some reason, he looks around with a little of concern.

"What worries you?" Luna says while looking at Pongo, he quickly looks at her.

"It's nothing; I do not want to wake up to my owners." Pongo lies having in his mind the thought of being discovered by Perdita or any of their children in a very compromising situation with another female.

Luna smiles, she approaches to Pongo; she kisses him in the mouth. Luna's tongue enters in Pongo's mouth. He closes his eyes and responds the female's kiss.

Pongo feels like his tongue and Luna's tongue dance in their mouths.

They separate their mouths to break the kiss, Luna smiles and licks Pongo's chin to clear it of excess of saliva. Pongo feels Luna's paw touching his sheath; she closes her paw around the sheath of Pongo and begins to move it up and down.

Pongo feels his penis hardens, he feels a chill when the tip of his penis touches the cold water. Luna caresses the tip of the penis of Pongo, she feels happy while she continuous caressing the sheath.

Slowly Pongo's penis is surrounded by water; it is a strange feeling for Pongo because the water is cold. Luna smiles noticing that Pongo is uncomfortable.

"What happens?" Luna asks purring at the time that she masturbates to Pongo.

"The water is cold down there." Pongo says pointing with his paw to his crotch.

"If that is problem, let's put it in a warmer place." Luna says while she pushes to Pongo toward shore.

Pongo feels that his back touches the ground of the shore; he feels the mud on his fur while he is leaning against the wall of the hiccup hole. Luna pushes up a little more Pongo's body. The superior part of Pongo's is over the water surface while he is sit; his lower region is under water.

Luna places herself on Pongo; he sees that Luna moves down her hips hile she is holding his erection, Pongo moans when he feels that the tip of his penis enters in Luna's vagina. She sits slowly feeling like Pongo's penis slowly is sliding inside her body.

Luna stops and looks at Pongo.

"Better?" Luna asks looking at Pongo, he nods slightly.

Luna supports her forelegs on the edge; she begins to move her hips up and down.

Luna moans feeling Pongo's erection caresses her vagina walls, she feels that her juices start flowing; she enjoys her lover's erection.

Pongo's breathing becomes more rapid, he closes his forelegs around Luna. Pongo feels that water that is surrounding their body is moving by the rhythmic movement of Luna.

Luna rests her head on the left shoulder of Pongo. Luna continues moving her body enjoying the pleasure that she feels, Pongo's knot begins to grow inside the vagina of the female, she moans like Pongo.

Pongo pants while he is holding Luna' body. Luna feels like Pongo's knot has reached its maximum size and now it is stuck in her body.

Luna accelerates her pace, she moves up and down her ass faster feeling that the climax is coming, she kisses to Pongo. The tongues of Pongo and Luna fight while the two dogs have united their mouths.

They break the kiss. Pongo closes his eyes and hugs to Luna to increase the contact with her body.

"I'm cuming" Pongo whispers to Luna.

The Dalmatian dog restrains himself to not launch a howl, he feels that his semen flows from his penis into the vagina of Luna; she feels a burst of pleasure inside her body.

Pongo has to kiss Luna to prevent that she utters a loud bark when she feels an orgasm. The orgasm does that Luna loses consciousness and recharged against Pongo, he lies on his back on the floor.

Pongo feels weight of the inert body of Luna on him; Pongo feels like the water dripping from her body. A smile is on the face of Pongo, he hears the heartbeat of Luna while she continues on him.

Pongo's ears get alert when a sound catches the attention of Pongo; he hears the snap of the cornfields. Pongo's heart speeds up when he moves his head to look all around and know from where the sound comes.

Pongo sharpens the ear as he puts all his attention to the sounds around him and Luna. The minutes pass and Pongo does not hear anything out of the ordinary, he sighs and looks to Luna for several minutes until he begins to lick Luna's face when he thinks it's time.

She opens her eyes and smiles looking at Pongo, he licks her cheek affectionately before rolling over himself. Luna is now lying on her back on the ground. Pongo stands up, Luna groans in pain feeling like the knot of Pongo tries to get out of her.

Pongo gives one last tug and his penis leaves Luna's vagina, she looks like semen is dripping from the tip of the penis of Pongo. He kisses to Luna for a moment before separate their mouths.

"Do want to try something new?" Pongo asks looking to Luna, she nods.

Pongo helps to Luna to get up; she feels the semen of Pongo slides down on her leg. Luna moans when she feels that Pongo licks her pussy, she raises her tail for Pongo. He continues licking the pink slit of Luna.

Pongo licks slowly, he bites Luna's folds gently; Luna trembles with pleasure by the licks of Pongo. Luna pushes her butt against Pongo continues, he continues giving pleasure to Luna while he moves his paw up and down on his hard shaft.

Luna almost jumps when she feels the tongue de Pongo on her tail hole, she feels that the big tongue de Pongo soaks her posterior entrance with saliva. Luna lifts her tail feeling that she blushes and feels shame because she is allowing that Pongo does this.

Pongo licks gently the sector under the tail of Luna; he pushes his tongue trying to penetrate the brown hole of the female. Luna proffers a moan of pleasure when the paw of Pongo caresses her clitoris.

She feels like Pongo caresses her pink dot; Pongo's claw split Luna's folds when he pushes one of his claws. Pongo moves his paw in a circle while he continues his licks.

Pongo pushes his tongue when he feels that Luna relaxes, the tongue of Pongo passes Luna's ring, and she opens her eyes in surprise. Luna moves her ass while Pongo's tongue explores the inside of her rectum.

Pongo moves his tongue in circles to lubricate Luna's tunnel, she trembles with pleasure as digs her claws into the ground. Luna pants feeling that an orgasm is close, but suddenly Pongo stops, Luna is disappointed by that.

"Did you enjoy it a lot?" Pongo asks licking his mouth and looking at Luna.

"Yes, that was amazing." Luna answers. She sees that Pongo rubs his paw on his penis lubricating it with saliva.

"This would be much better." Pongo says mounting to Luna. The Dalmatian dog moves his hips looking for the tail hole of Luna.

Pongo smiles when the tip of his penis touches the sphincter of Luna.

"This is going to be great." Pongo thinks holding the hips of Luna; she feels that the tip of the penis of Pongo starts to press her anus. She moans while she closes her eyes.

"Relax." Pongo says whispering to Luna, she feels that the tip of Pongo's penis presses the entrance to her ass.

Luna moans in pain, she feels that the penis enters in her anus. Pongo feels the heat from the depths of her lover. Pongo stops and gently kisses the neck of the Luna.

Pongo pushes his penis slowly; it is surrounded by the bowels of Luna. She moans feeling like the walls of her anus conform to the thickness of the penis of Pongo. Luna has her eyes closed while every inch of Pongo's penis gets into her.

Pongo stops when his knot touches the ass of Luna, Pongo does not move, he is waiting that Luna relaxes and get used to the new sensation. Pongo is happy because he took other virgin ass.

A few minutes later Pongo decides to start, he starts to move his hips. Luna feels the like Pongo's cock in and out of her anus; she moans softly feeling a new kind of pleasure.

Luna gasps and groans due Pongo's thrusts, he stoops faster on the female dog. Luna feels jets of precum on her rectum. Luna feels that balls of Pongo slap her vagina and stimulate her clitoris.

Pongo feels like the sphincter of Luna moves on his penis. Pongo again hears the sound of movement in the cornfields, but he ignores it because he is focused on the tight ass of Luna.

The body de Luna sways by strong thrusts of Pongo, he holds the hips de Luna with more force and pushes his knot. Pongo hears the gnash teeth de Luna, she digs her claws on ground feeling a big pain in her butt when the knot of Pongo distends her sphincter.

Pongo feels that Luna' sphincter closes behind his knot. Luna feels that his rectum is full by the hard meat de Pongo, she never felt before something like this in her life. Pongo resumes his thrusts.

Luna feels her juices dripping from her pink opening; she feels Pongo's penis stimulates the walls of her anus. Luna moans and pushes her ass against Pongo to increase the contact.

Pongo feels that his balls are ready to shoot his seed, Pongo grunts hard and suddenly stops. Luna feels her orgasm; her juices are dripping in abundance while she feels Pongo's creamy semen fills her rectum.

Luna feels that his strength fails; Pongo's weight forces her to lean forward.

Pongo and Luna are maneuvering to lie on the ground, Pongo licks affectionately Luna's neck. She turns her head and kisses to Pongo.

They kiss for a moment before stop, Pongo hugs to Luna, and she gets comfortable.

She gets asleep feeling Pongo's penis still inside her.

The next day Pongo growls feeling the sunlight on his face. Pongo feels Luna's body next to him; Pongo gets up and stretches his body.

While he is stretching his body, Pongo hears barking puppies. Pongo quickly sees over the bushes and sees in panic like many of his puppies run to different places.

Pongo moves Luna's body, he wakes abruptly to the female husky due the fear of being discovered by one of his pups that will see him with a female that is not his mother.

"What happens?" Luna asks angrily due to be awakened in such rude way.

"You must go, quickly." Pongo Luna says looking at Luna, she is stretching her body.

"Why?" Luna asks looking at Pongo.

"My owners could see you." Pongo says looking at Luna. She reluctantly goes to the farm entrance; Pongo repeatedly accompanies her while he many times sees around them. Pongo wants avoid an encounter with his pups.

When they leave the farm, Pongo accompanies to Luna at her home. He feels uneasy while he says goodbye to Luna and returns to the farm. Pongo takes a deep breath to calm down from what he considered was his biggest mistake so far.

The next night Pongo walks to Luna's place; he has a bunch of flowers in his mouth.

Pongo is happy to see that Luna is waiting for him at the entrance to the farm.

Pongo notices that she looks at him upset; Pongo slows down the pace of his steps as he approaches to Luna. He stops in front of her and places the bouquet of flowers at her feet.

Pongo tries to kiss Luna, but she does not allow it.

"Sorry, it was not my intention to be rude yesterday." Pongo says thinking that Luna was upset due his behavior the previous day.

"Puppies are yours, don't they?" Luna asks looking to Pongo.

"I listened and saw them." Luna says looking angrily to Pongo.

"Are you married, don't you?" Luna asks looking at Pongo. He lowers his head while he sighed with discouragement.

"Yes, but she's not the same female who fall in love, we used to walk together and enjoy our company." Pongo says looking to Luna, she is listening to Pongo.

"Now she is distant and barely have we talked." Pongo says while he is watching to Luna.

"With you I feel happy." Pongo says looking at Luna. She looks at him with a softer look. Luna smiles and kisses to Pongo.

Pongo invites to Luna to a walk and she accepted happily.

A month later Pongo walks to the farm where Luna lives, he carries a bouquet on his mouth. Pongo is happy, he had much happiness in the last weeks, they had mated very often, almost every date ended in a night of sex for Pongo and Luna.

Pongo had no seen her in the last three days; he had been in London with Roger. Pongo is upset about that. He could not wait to see Luna again.

Pongo enters in Luna's farm; he searches her. Pongo is careful to not be discovered.

When Pongo can't find Luna, he begins to call her, but there is not answer.

Pongo feels missed; after looked for her, Pongo walks to get out of the farm. Pongo stops when he listens to the old couple talking outside of their home.

Pongo squats while he is watching the couple; they are sitting on two rocking chairs.

Pongo thinks about leaving, but he stops when they mentioned to Luna.

"Everything is quiet since Luna is not here." the man says exhaling some smoke from his pipe.

"Yes, Richard and she are in London, but is only for today" the woman says as she looks at her husband.

"It is true; he told me that in the morning they will move to their new home." The man said observing the landscape.

"A new job, a new city and home, I hope that they can quickly get used to it." the woman says.

Pongo quietly leaves the farm; he starts running down by the road towards London. Pongo runs quickly thinking about how to find Luna once he reached to London.

Pongo suddenly stops; he first looks at the way towards London and then looks back. Luna's farm was gone.

"What am I doing?" Pongo asks himself realizing he was leaving everything behind for Luna; his home, his family.

Pongo turns around and runs back to the farm, he knows that it would take many hours to get to London, and the city was immense so and he did not know where Luna is living.

Besides he would not have time because the next day she and her owner would move to new city.

Pongo arrives at the farm and goes to the barn where he enters. Pongo goes to the bottom and lie down.

Pongo puts his forepaws on his head and begins to berate himself.

"What I've been doing? Did I behave like a wolf pounces on a defenseless lamb?" Pongo asks himself while he thinks that maybe he had taken advantage of Luna.

"Everything is Perdy's fault. If she would pay attention, I would not be in this problem." Pongo thinks while he growls softly thinking about his mate.

Pongo is deep in thought until he feels a lick on his nose, it startled him.

Pongo opens his eyes and sees that Perdita looks at him.

"Are you okay?" Perdita asks looking at Pongo, he evades her gaze.

"Yes, it's nothing" Pongo responds feeling upset and thinking that she is the cause of his problems.

"I know it's not true, I guess it is my fault and I'm sorry." Perdita says looking at Pongo with discouragement.

"The females in my condition usually has unexpected changes of mood." Perdita says.

"What condition?" Pongo asks with confusion. Pongo sees that Perdita demonstrates sadness and sorrow, she sighs as if he had hurt her.

Perdita gets up and sits in front of Pongo. Pongo's eyes get wide open because he quickly realizes Perdita's big belly.

"Do not you want them, don't you?" Perdita says rinsing a tear when her mate does not react at all.

"No, I love them." Pongo says getting up and putting his right forepaw on Perdita's belly. Pongo feels a great joy knowing that he will father again.

"How much time do you have?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita, she smiles softly.

"In a few days they will be born, Roger is going to take to me to the vet for a final check." Perdita says. Both dog walks towards the barn door, they leave the barn and sit to watch like Roger prepares the car.

"You look confused" Perdita says noticing that her mate looks very closely at her belly.

"Yes... I'm surprised I didn't realize about your pregnancy." Pongo says looking at Perdita; she looks at her in silence.

"That's not unusual, you've been busy." Perdita says looking at Pongo at the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pongo asks feeling a lump in his stomach.

"I know what you've been doing the last month, Pongo" Perdita says.

Pongo lowers his look with a lot of shame and surprise to learn that his mate knew he had his affair with Luna.

"I had my suspicions and I saw you in the hiccup hole." Perdita says seeing to Pongo.

Pongo feels great guilt upon his shoulders. Pongo does not know what to say to his mate, she has all the right to be angry.

"Despite all this I forgive you." Perdita says licking Pongo's cheek affectionately, he is surprised by this.

Pongo looks at Perdita, he tries to say something, but both listen to Roger honking and calling to Perdita. She walks to the car and climbs in the passenger's sit, Roger helps her. Roger sits on driver's seat.

Pongo sees that the car leaves the farm through the main entrance. When the car goes out of view, Pongo collapses on the floor and puts his front paws on his face and begins to mourn bitterly.

The loving lick of Perdita had been devastating for Pongo. Perdita knew everything and despite of that, she had forgiven him.

In that moment Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig gets out of the bushes fiddling. They notice the presence of Pongo.

The three puppies run to Pongo to try to play with him, but they quickly stop in front of Pongo. They look completely surprised like Pongo weeps bitterly.

"I'm a bastard, a bastard." Pongo says without noticing the presence of the puppies.

"I do not deserve her, I do not deserve to Perdita like a mate."Pongo says crying with his front paws covering his eyes. Cadpig quietly begins to pull away to her brothers from there.

Cadpig and her brothers cannot stop seeing Pongo while they walk away; they had never seen to his father mourn.

Pongo continues to cry bitterly thinking about all the pain he had caused to his mate due that he cheated her. Pongo knows this would seriously affect his relationship with his family, at some point his puppies would learn the truth and he did not know if they would forgive him, because he cannot forgive himself.

 **PONGO, PERDITA, LUCKY, CADPIG, ROLLY, AND ROGER © DISNEY**

 **LUNA BELONGS TO BALTO151**

 **WRITTEN BY JANUS OBEROTH**


End file.
